Please Don't Let Me Disappear
by Mystical Magician
Summary: It's the middle of the night when he finds Daniel on his roof. He's hugging himself as he gazes north and east, tension radiating from his body, and on his finger is a heavy gold ring Jack has never seen before...


So, this is new. Most of the information I have about Stargate SG-1 is from fanfiction, so I can't promise they're in character. This drabble sounded better in my head, but that's usually the way it goes. Let me know what you think.

_

* * *

_

_I know you've suffered  
__But I don't want you to hide  
__It's cold and loveless  
__I won't let you be denied  
__-Muse, "Undisclosed Desires" _

It's the middle of the night when Jack finds Daniel on his roof. The archaeologist is hugging himself, clutching tightly at his upper arms as he gazes north and east. Tension radiates from his body, and on his finger is a heavy gold ring that Jack has never seen before.

He allows his shoes to scuff against the ground as he makes his way to the younger man. Daniel might not be all that close to the edge, but he has been near death far too often for Jack's comfort, and he prefers to take no chances. Some part of him withers whenever Daniel is believed to be dead, and each time is harder than the last.

The still figure doesn't turn at the soft sound; impossibly, he seems to grow even tenser. Jack's concern blooms into all out worry when he catches a glimpse of Daniel's face. His bright blue eyes are clouded with fear, and even the darkness does not hide the paleness of his face.

The colonel attempts lightness. "What's up, Danny?"

It takes Daniel a moment to respond, with most of his concentration focused on the mass of evil building up somewhere in the northeast. His former master had told him many times that he was unusually sensitive to magic, particularly the darker magic. He has never regretted that sensitivity as much as he does now, on the day the fate of the world hangs on a knife edge. He is keeping vigil; there is nothing to see, but he doesn't dare turn his back and leave himself vulnerable. Even at this distance the sheer evil sickens him.

"Storm's building," he says at last.

Jack follows that gaze and sees nothing unusual, no storm clouds, but no stars either thanks to light pollution. He turns back to study his friend, and lays a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Daniel, talk to me. What's wrong?" Of all times for his linguist to refrain from his usual chatter.

Daniel remains silent, bites down on his lip. He imagines Merlinians around the world – probably Morganians as well – awaiting the outcome. It grates at him, this inability to interfere. But this is the Prime Merlinian's battle. Not even the infamous Balthazar Blake can prevent whatever happens.

He hadn't ever thought this would happen within his lifetime, and he wishes he was off world. At least there he wouldn't feel this, wouldn't know that something was happening and be stuck with the waiting.

There's a pulse –

Malevolence explodes outward –

Daniel thinks he might have shouted, but that might only be his imagination. He stumbles into Jack, who he's fairly sure is shouting, as he doubles over and gags at the thick, rotting feeling of Morgana's spell passing through him. His soul flinches away, but there is no escape. He's choking on hatred, drowning in evil, dying…

Jack's warm, solid presence brings him back to himself. He stares into those panicked eyes and doesn't realize the words his lips form.

"The world is ending."

Daniel is aware of the large hands that hold him steady, but on the edge of a different sort of awareness he feels the dead closest to Colorado Springs as they rise and knows this is happening around the world. What can he do? He is no match for the worst sorcerers in history. Having used sorcery barely a handful of times since opening the Stargate, Daniel isn't sure he can even be called a sorcerer anymore.

"Come on, Daniel, come on. I can't help if you don't tell me what the problem is, and you're always telling me when there are problems whether or not I want to hear it, don't go quiet on me now."

_Jack_. Daniel concentrates on the familiar face, and the fear in those brown eyes, fear for him, centers him. What can he do? He'll protect his friends – his family – as best he can, and then he will go down fighting. Because he refuses to simply roll over and die, and if there is one thing he has learned from history it is that no rule lasts forever. Years, decades, centuries, things change. He may be a poor excuse for a sorcerer, he may never become the soldier the military would prefer, but if he has learned nothing these last few years, he's learned that he can be a stubborn son of a bitch.

Daniel takes a deep breath, imagines that he tastes sulfur and ash. "Jack," he says, concentrating on the man with him and nothing else.

And then he freezes. Gone. It's gone, the rising dead and the evil that encompassed the world.

He sags in relief and if his laughter is a little hysterical he doesn't care. Not until Jack gives him a shake and he remembers oh, damn, his friend is going to want an explanation. But even that isn't enough to stop his giddiness. Later he'll shower under scalding water and scrub thoroughly to rid himself of the lingering foulness. But now…

"You gonna tell me what just happened?" the colonel demands.

"It's nothing, Jack. I haven't been sleeping well." Daniel is a horrible liar.

"You told me the world was ending."

Daniel can't quite prevent a startled jerk and ducks his head a bit, but there isn't much he can hide from Jack. They know each other too well. "I guess maybe I was having a flashback or something…?" he suggests hesitantly.

"Of what?" Jack asks suspiciously.

"You know." Daniel waves his hand a little helplessly. "One of those world-might-end…missions."

"Dammit, Daniel, that's it. I'm taking you to see Janet."

"No! I'm fine, Jack, really. Promise," he adds at the doubtful look.

"Obviously, you need to be checked for some alien doohickey." Jack does not, in fact, think that alien influence has to do with Daniel's most recent behavior, but the threat of Janet and needles should get him to talk. If that fails, well, when it comes to aliens it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Let's just…just go inside. If I start acting strangely again, I'll agree to let you take me to Janet," Daniel compromises, and withstands the suspicious stare.

"All right," he says. "You get one chance. Let's get inside before we freeze off anything important."

The younger man knows this isn't over. He is willing to bet Jack will attempt to get him drunk before interrogating him. And he is, in fact, quite willing to get drunk at this point. He just hopes that he can outstubborn Jack, because he has absolutely no intention of explaining the world of sorcery to anyone.

Daniel tosses one last look over his shoulder and says a silent thank you to the Prime Merlinian.

He slips off his heavy gold ring and tucks it away.


End file.
